


Bittery, Jittery, and not very Christmas-y

by TheWitchiestBitch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit (mentioned) - Freeform, Executive Dysfunction, Roman doesn't feel great, Vague Description of Depression, sympathetic deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchiestBitch/pseuds/TheWitchiestBitch
Summary: Roman doesn't feel like decorating this year. The others let him know that they get it, and that it's okay. (Hurt/Comfort, Roman angst)





	Bittery, Jittery, and not very Christmas-y

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for Prompt 3 for @sanderssidescelebration (on Tumblr)'s Sanders Sides Holiday Month: Decorating for the Holidays.

They'd each decorated their rooms. Except Roman.

Patton's was the most dramatic change. Everything was white and green and red, and his whole room (as well as the living room, now) smelled of Christmas cookies and for trees and peppermint. Garland and holly and mistletoe (so he could give the others butterfly kisses) littered the place sporadically. He had even cleared out a corner to place a grand Christmas tree decorated beautifully with lights and tinsel and ornaments.

Virgil hadn't changed anything as far as color scheme went, but black and silver and purple Garland and tinsel and ornaments decorated his room here and there, and there was a black, waist-high Christmas tree in the corner. There were also purple and silver ornaments on it, but there was also a red one and two blue ones of different shades, one light and one dark. 

Logan's decoration was rather understated. A one-foot-tall tree stood on the end table next to his desk. He had meticulously placed four ornaments, one with each of their logos, on the side that was most easily viewed from the doorway. 

Roman couldn't bring himself to decorate. He just didn't feel very… festive. He wasn't going to let on about that, though. Patton had called them all downstairs to decorate the tree he'd conjured for the living room, which was very similar in size and grandeur to the tree in his own room. So, Roman did what he thought would throw them off. He put on his Christmas sweater from the year before, and he went downstairs.

When he got there, the first thing he saw was that Patton was wearing his new Christmas sweater. It was with a jolt that he remembered that he and Patton had talked about designing new sweaters. It would not look normal for him not to have made his yet. He gulped as he struggled to come up with something, anything. In his frantic scrambling, he didn't notice the shocked tears streaming down his face.

Then it was too late. Patton turned around and gasped, then the others were looking at him, then… They were hugging him, first Patton, then Virgil, not far behind, and finally, reluctantly, Logan, which surprised Roman even more.

Patton shushed him and cooed, and when he tried to babble out an explanation, Virgil told him gently that he didn't have to speak yet. Logan just tapped a steadying rhythm on his shoulder. 

They were on the couch, then, though Roman didn't know how they'd gotten there. 

“How ya doin’, Kiddo?” Patton asked when Roman looked at him.

“I'm… Okay. I believe,” Roman answered, and Virgil squeezed his hand. 

“Would you… That is, would helping to decorate the Christmas tree appeal to you…?” Logan asked, looking and sounding rather unsure of himself. 

And Roman couldn't explain it, but tears formed in his eyes. The thing was, he felt better. He really did. Virgil's words, ‘No one hates you,’ rang in his ears. Without hesitation, he launched himself forward, hugging Logan tightly. “Yes, please, let's decorate the tree,” he responded, voice cracking slightly.

Logan awkwardly patted his back. “Right…”

\-------------------------

Roman stood back, clapping his hands together and surveying their work. The tree was covered in so much garland and tinsel and so very many ornaments that none of them were quite sure how it was still standing. The important thing was that each of their touches were visible, though Virgil's and Logan's were more subtle. Patton even conjured a couple ornaments for Deceit as a peace offering, something that really was to be expected from Patton. Finally, it was time to put the star on the tree. Roman snapped his fingers, and Patton, holding the star, floated to where he could reach to place it. Patton giggled brightly.

Yeah, Roman felt much more Christmas-y now.


End file.
